1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to golf bags, and particularly to a golf bag which is constructed to prevent damage to shafts of golf clubs.
2. Background Discussion
Golf bags come in a wide variety of configurations, and some of them include divider elements which segregate the interior cavity of the golf bag into sections for holding individual golf clubs. Many of these golf bags are of extremely complex configurations, and they fail to protect adequately the shafts of golf clubs. This is particularly important in connection with graphite shafts which are easily damaged. In copending U.S. patent applications Ser. No. 08/526,816, filed Sep. 11, 1995, entitled Foam Organizer, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,624,028, and 08/412,702, filed Mar. 29, 1995, entitled Golf Bag With Foam Organizer, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,634,557, there are disclosed foam receptacles designed to prevent damage to golf club shafts.